


Love me drowned

by Bleujay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Tracer can't swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleujay/pseuds/Bleujay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena Oxton, for all of her skills and abilities, had one large drawback. She never learned to swim. As a child, the opportunity never arose for her to learn and she deemed it unimportant. Then after her incident with the Slipstream, her chronal accelerator prevented her from learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me drowned

Lena Oxton, for all of her skills and abilities, had one large drawback. She never learned to swim. As a child, the opportunity never arose for her to learn and she deemed it unimportant. Then after her incident with the Slipstream, her chronal accelerator prevented her from learning.

Widowmaker, on the other hand, didn’t know this. So during a battle on a bridge, she didn’t seem concerned with how close to the edge Tracer was. It wasn’t abnormal for the time jumper to fall off of things before recalling back to her previous position. Besides, the river down below was slow moving.

They seemed to dance around each other, exchanging bullets and blows, as they would during any battle. Their guns long since abandoned as they switched to hand-to-hand combat, Widowmaker started to back her toward the edge of the bridge. As they broke apart, Lena tossed her pulse bomb at the assassin who was quick to shoot it in midair before jumping back to avoid the blast.

Lena wasn’t as lucky. Blown back by the explosion, she plummeted into the water below. Amélie chuckled, walking slowly to edge, intending to taunt the girl. Her smile faded as she scanned the surface of the water, realizing that Tracer hadn’t surfaced.

_Lena… C’mon chérie…_ A quick check with her heat sensors confirmed her fears and she suddenly felt her blood run colder than it already was.

“Lena…” Her voice was barely higher than a whisper, frozen with disbelief as her brain suddenly put the pieces together. _She can’t swim… Mon Dieu, what have I done?_ She reacted without thinking, diving in after her. The water was freezing but she couldn’t care less, only focused on diving deeper toward the faint flickering light toward the bottom. Lena’s eyes were closed, her lips parted and her accelerator flickering. She wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist, making her way back to the surface and toward shore.

She isn’t breathing. Widowmaker dragged her onto the riverbank, starting chest compressions immediately.

“Lena, wake up… Wake up!” She begged, starting cpr. She was distantly aware of tears running down her face as she frantically tried to breathe air into Tracer’s lungs. After nearly a minute, Lena coughed, water bubbling up out of her mouth and Widow turned her onto her side, a hand rested on her back as the brunette vomited up the water.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” She kept repeating as she pulled Lena into her arms, gently rubbing her back. Tracer took a few shaky breaths before looking up at her, a weak smile on her lips.

“I’m alright, luv, I’m okay.” Her voice was rough and she had to look away as the coughing started again. Tears continued to fall from amber eyes as Widowmaker pressed gentle kisses to Tracer’s face.

“I didn’t know you couldn’t swim, I never stopped to consider it… I almost got you killed…” Her voice trailed off and she shuddered at the thought of what almost was. Lena pressed closer to her, shivering a bit as cool wind blew against her soaking body.

“Don’t blame yourself, I nearly get myself killed all the time. I’m alright now.” She whispered reassuringly, allowing her eyes to close as Widow stood, cradling her in her arms. “You’re so cold…” She mumbled, earning a soft chuckle from her lover.

“I could say the same for you, mon amour. Just relax now, I’ll get you to safety.” She whispered soothingly, walking quickly back toward where the fight was dispersing on the bridge. The Overwatch agents spotted them and ran over. She couldn’t care less as she was captured, instead focused on getting Lena to the one they called Mercy, never taking her eyes off the small girl who looked even tinier curled up against the blonde.

“Why did you save her?” The doctor asked, eyes narrow as they made their way back to the safehouse, Pharah keeping her rocket aimed at the prisoner.  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Widow countered, glancing away. Now that Lena was safe, she tried to slip back into her cold, unfeeling persona, but Mercy saw straight through it. She’d seen the desperation in her eyes when she carried Lena to them.

“Perhaps not… But perhaps Tracer was right about you. She always insisted that you could be saved and I always warned her that you’d get her killed…”

“I’d never kill her. Maybe toward the beginning, before… before we reached an understanding, I would have let her die. But now, I would give my life for hers.” She answered truthfully, ignoring the surprised and confused looks of Lena’s teammates.

“Why?” To this, Widowmaker was stumped as well for a moment as she tried to figure out an answer. She gently stroked Lena’s hair, smiling as she found her answer.

“She makes me feel alive.”


End file.
